conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
John Whitemoore
| birth_place = Hartham, Harthamshire | residence = Northkeep Palace, Salisbury | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = | other_names = Jack (personal nickname) | education = | alma_mater = Dominion Culinary College | occupation = , | known_for = Contributions to the Cuisine of Rhodesia Domestic partner of the Prime Minister | notable_works = The Rhodesian Stomach Cooking Done Rhodesian | partner = Charles Haverley }} John "Jack" Robert Whitemoore (24 August 1983 - present) is a Rhodesian , , and at the prominent Batton's End restaurant in Salisbury, Rhodesia. Whitemoore is considered to be one of Rhodesia's finest local purveyors of the , and his only published cookbook, The Rhodesian Stomach, is often said to be one of the best interpretations of modern Rhodesian cuisine. Whitemoore is the host and star of the television show Cooking Done Rhodesian, which is broadcast domestically and internationally. He is also known as the prominent domestic partner of incumbent Prime Minister Charles Haverley, appearing at many formal domestic and international occasions with him. Childhood and education John Robert Whitemoore was born on August 24th, 1983, to Roberta Danielle Whitemoore and David Eustice Whitemoore at 08:03, on Wednesday, August 24th, 1983, at MHHS Hartham, in the city of Hartham, in Harthamshire, Mereland. Whitemoore was a single child, and spent most of his early childhood at his family home in the suburban community of New Kensington Green, which lies about 11 kilometres north of the city of Hartham. Whitemoore was good friends with most of the other children in his neighbourhood. Whitemoore was educated at New Kensington Green Central Primary School, where he was known to be shy and rarely made new friends apart from those he already knew. Attending North Hartham Secondary School, Whitemoore made average marks in most of his O-Levels, though his GSSRT placed him at a higher level than most of his peers, proving that he did not care very much for otherwise specific subjects of typical schoolwork. It was at North Hartham that Whitemoore gained a passion for the culinary arts and gastronomy, becoming the top ranking student in such programmes. At 18, Whitemoore was accepted into Dominion Culinary College, an autonomous school under the Realm University system, in the national capital of Salisbury. Whitemoore is believed to have met Charles Haverley, the local MP from Endershire, sometime during his work as an assistant at a bakery during his university years. Graduating with a Bachelor's of the Arts in Gastronomy at 21, Whitemoore pursued his Master's Degree, and at 23, graduated with a Master's of the Arts in Gastronomy. Career Whitemoore soon became a commis at a small restaurant called Rumah Suci in the northern part of Salisbury, which specialised in Malay and other Southeast Asian dishes. Highly motivated and successful, Whitemoore was viewed by his employer as a profoundly exceptional chef with the ability to learn and master dishes quickly and efficiently. Whitemoore quickly outpaced his coworkers, becoming a sous-chef in only three years since the beginning of his employment at Rumah Suci. In 2011, Whitemoore was able to publish his longtime side work called The Rhodesian Stomach a list of recipes and an insight into contemporary Rhodesian cuisine. Through his cookbook, Whitemoore explored the various different cultures which had contributed to the culmination of Rhodesian cuisine, and as such, he synthesised several different dishes throughout the various cultures of the nation, creating a series of recipes which he found to be categorically Rhodesian in nature. The cookbook was a massive success, and Whitemoore was quickly catapulted to the forefront of Rhodesian cuisine. After his rise to fame, it also became public that Whitemoore had been dating the Prime Minister Charles Haverley for two years, and he attracted even more attention when he moved in with Haverley at Northkeep Palace in 2012. In late 2012, Whitemoore was offered the position of executive chef at Batton's End, a restaurant in the heart of the capital which was known to be a favourite of many Prime Ministers and Members of Parliament since its founding in 1922. Whitemoore accepted the position, and at the same time, also released the first series of his own personal cooking show, Cooking Done Rhodesian in early 2013. In 2014, the American made a deal with RRBC to air Cooking Done Rhodesian. Personal life Whitemoore has been in a close relationship with his domestic partner Charles Haverley for six years, living with the Prime Minister at Northkeep Palace. The widely popular relationship was constantly attracted media attention, which Whitemoore largely pushes to the side. Whitemoore has stated various times that his personal life should not serve as the pure interest of others, and that it was referred to as a personal life for a reason. Though a large believer in privacy, Whitemoore makes many public and formal appearances with Haverley at many international and domestic occasions. It is widely speculated that the favourite food of Whitemoore is , though a strong contender would also be . On numerous occasions, Whitemoore has stated that one day he wishes to become a master sushi chef, and live the rest of his life with a quaint sushi bar somewhere along the coast or in the Outerisles. Whitemoore has a passion for , and strongly dislikes the idea of beer being only a casual drink, hoping to one day increase the status of the drink to that of a formal level. Whitemoore has an estimated net worth of £11 million as of early 2015. Category:Rhodesia Category:Rhodesian individuals Category:Individuals